


Mmm watcha sayyyy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL OF THEM ARE VALID, Adorable Peter Parker, All the Avengers are gay, Asexual Ned Leeds, Bisexual Clint Barton, Bisexual Hope Van Dyne, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Pepper Potts, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Scott, Bisexual Wanda Maximoff, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Cute Peter Parker, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Flash is a dick, Fluff and Crack, Gay Bruce Banner, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Stephen Strange, Gay Steve Rogers, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Group chat, Hamilton References, Heathers References, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), M/M, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Memes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panromantic Loki, Pansexual Sam Wilson, Pansexual T'Challa, Pansexual Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Science Bros, Secret Identity, Social Media, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, be more chill references, bug bros, chatroom, decathlon team find out, fight me, meme siblings, they arent dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I have decided to make my own chat fic/ twitter fic for my favourite disasters.I'm also really bad at this so it most probs wont be that good but oh well!! Im doing this for fun :)I'm not good at summaries ah-----------------------------------------------------@TonyStark followed @PParkerPeter with a b @PParker:well then





	1. Why Tony...

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Avengers Groupchat-  
> Peter - SpiderSon  
> Tony - IronDad  
> Natasha - SpiderMum  
> Steve - Hypocrite  
> Bucky - Jesus  
> Clint - BirdUncle1  
> Sam - BirdUncle2  
> Hope - WaspMum  
> Scott -BugBro  
> Stephen - MagicDad  
> Wanda - MagicSister  
> Shuri - Waifu  
> T'Challa - Furry  
> Bruce - Smol  
> Thor - Tall  
> Loki - VALID  
> Rhodey - TonysBabysitter  
> Vision - Wikipedia  
> Pepper - Goddess
> 
> Decathlon:  
> Peter - Underoos  
> MJ - IDC  
> Ned - GuyInTheChair  
> Flash - Dickward  
> Betty - Barbie  
> Abe - fAlSe  
> Charles - ded  
> Cindy - Powerful  
> Sally - queen  
> Tiny - hushboyo  
> Seymour - bean  
> Jason - insertlennyfacehere

**[@TonyStark followed @PParker]**

 

**peter with a b @PParker**

well then

> **best avenger @TonyStark**

kiddo... you should know by now that you cant hide stuff from me, especially a twitter account! why didnt you tell me?!

> **peter with a b @PParker**

_**replying to @TonyStark** _

firstly, i can hide stuff from you ;) secondly, I didn't tell you for this exact reason 

> **best avenger @TonyStark**

_**replying to @PParker** _

wait what?!

>> **a fricking stan @yus**

who the fuck

>>> **disaster @gay**

i sense a father/son relationship?????

 

**marry me tony @starklover**

whom the fuck is u  _@PParker_

> **peter with a b @PParker**

well, im pretty sure my name answers your question 

> **a lesbian princess @Shuri**

**_replying to @PParker_ **

wait, wheres the b?

> **peter with a b @PParker**

_**replying to @Shuri** _

ThErEs A bEe?!

>> **kill me @endme**

its official.. I love the person named peter

_[@TonyStark and 568 more retweeted]_

 

**[648k followed @PParker]**

 

 

**The Three Musketeers -**

**_[IDC is online]_ **

**IDC:** firstly which one of you dipshits changed the group chat name.

**_[GuyInTheChair and Underoos are online]_ **

**GuyInTheChair:** peter

 **Underoos:** wow

 **Underoos:** feeling the love ned

 **GuyInTheChair:** good.

 **IDC:** peter get out of here with your geeky bs

 **Underoos:** i came out to have good time and i honestly feel so attacked rn

 **IDC:** good.

 **IDC:** now secondly

 **IDC:** peter wtaf?! whats all that bs on twitter?! are you trying to tell people your spiderman?!

 **Underoos:** what?! no! ofc not!

 **Underoos:** its mr.stark finding my twitter

 **GuyInTheChair:** i mean your username is literally PParker..pretty obvious 

 **Underoos:** stfu

 **Underoos:** they wont find out im spiderman 

 **IDC:** lets see how long that lasts

 **Underoos:** have some faith >:(

 **IDC:** no

 **GuyInTheChair:** she is right tho peter

 **Underoos:** ned be quiet, ur worst then me at keeping secrets

 **Underoos:** "PeTeR kNoWs SpIdErMAN"

 **GuyInTheChair:** wow... betrayed by my own blood

 **Underoos:** omg im leaving 

**_[Underoos has gone offline]_ **

**IDC:** what a bi disaster 

 **GuyInTheChair:** sigh agreed

**_[IDC and GuyInTheChair has gone offline]_ **


	2. the birth of the group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides its time the Avengers have their own group chat...  
> The decathlon group chat is also made at the end :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Avengers Groupchat-  
> Peter - Underoos  
> Tony - IronDad  
> Natasha - SpiderMum  
> Steve - Hypocrite  
> Bucky - Jesus  
> Clint - BirdUncle1  
> Sam - BirdUncle2  
> Hope - WaspMum  
> Scott -BugBro  
> Stephen - MagicDad  
> Wanda - Fiance  
> Shuri - Waifu  
> T'Challa - FurryOwO  
> Bruce - Smol  
> Thor - Rapunzel  
> Loki - VALID  
> Rhodey - TonysBabysitter  
> Vision - Wikipedia  
> Pepper - Goddess
> 
> Decathlon:  
> Peter - kms  
> MJ - stfu  
> Ned - ATeddybear  
> Flash - Dickward  
> Betty - Barbie  
> Abe - fAlSe  
> Charles - ded  
> Cindy - Powerful  
> Sally - queen  
> Tiny - hushboyo  
> Seymour - bean  
> Jason - insertlennyfacehere

**_3:15 am_ **

_**[Peter has added Tony, Steve, Stephen, Natasha and 14 others]** _

_**[Peter has changed their name to Underoos]** _

_**[Underoos has changed the chats name to 'Superfamily uwu']** _

**Underoos:** hehe~

_**[Shuri is online]** _

**Shuri:** omg,,, peter yes

_**[Underoos has changed Shuri's name to Waifu]** _

**_[Tony is online]_ **

**Tony:** omg peter no

 **Tony:** what are you doing up???

 **Underoos:** :> 

 **Underoos:** cant sleep 

 **Waifu:** seems like a u problem 

 **Tony:** first of thats rude

 **Tony:** secondly wtf is a waifu

 **Underoos:** gAsP

 **Waifu:** imma go cry now

_**[Waifu has gone offline]** _

**Tony:** ummm

 **Underoos:** it means shes my wife mr stark

 **Underoos:** thats why shes gonna cry

_**[Underoos has gone offline]** _

**Tony:** wait hang on....

 **Tony:** Wife?!?!

_**[Tony has gone offline]** _

* * *

 

**_4:20 am_ **

**_[Underoos is online]_ **

**Underoos:** 420 blaze it

 **Underoos:** gosh darn im bored

 **Underoos:** imma give everyone names uwu since im the admin uwu

_**[Underoos has changed Tony's name to IronDad]** _

_**[Underoos has changed Natasha's name to SpiderMum]** _

_**[Underoos has changed T'Challa name to Furry OwO]** _

_**[Underoos has changed Steve's name to Hypocrite]** _

_**[Underoos has changed Bucky's name to Jesus]** _

_**[Underoos has changed Clint's name to BirdUncle1]** _

_**[Underoos has changed Sam's name to BirdUncle2]** _

_**[Underoos has changed Hope's name to WaspMum]** _

_**[Underoos has changed Scott's name to BugBro]** _

_**[Underoos has changed Stephen's name to MagicDad]** _

_**[Underoos has changed Wanda's name to Fiance]** _

_**[Underoos has changed Bruce's name to Smoll]** _

_**[Underoos has changed Thor's name to Rapunzel]** _

_**[Underoos has changed Loki's name to VALID]** _

**[Underoos** _**has changed Rhodey's name to TonysBabysitter]** _

_**[Underoos has changed Vision's name to Wikipedia]** _

_**[Underoos has changed Pepper's name to Goddess]** _

**Underoos:** boom done

**_[Underoos has gone offline]_ **

* * *

__

_**7:48am** _

_**[IronDad and 18 others are online]** _

**IronDad:** Peter what the fuck

 **SpiderMum:** i approve 

 **BirdUncle1:** nat,,, are you crying???

 **SpiderMum:** no i got something in my eye

 **BirdUncle1:** mhm sure

 **BirdUncle2:** why tf are you number 1

 **BirdUncle1:** im obvsly better

 **Waifu:** dear,,, you have finally came to terms with this... i-

 **Fiance:** woah hold up??? are you cheating???

 **Waifu:** woah wtaf

 **IronDad:** what do ur names even mean??? are you all datin or smth??

 **Waifu:** no theres a story behind mine... idk about  _hers_ tho

 **Waifu:** i am basically teaching my husbando my native langauge and he was tryin to say "will you help me?" but instead of help he said marry so i went ahead and said yes and brought a ring

 **Waifu:** he finally accepted this

 **Fiance:** well my story is...

 **Fiance:** we were playing an online game and i did smth pretty cool so he screamed "omg marry me pls" so i said yes 

 **IronDad:** wow... peter... you player

 **Waifu:** my own husband,,, cheating on me

 **Finace:** no cheating on me

 **Smoll:** anyways... im pretty sure im the opposite to small.. i turned into this massive green monster

 **Rapunzel:** MAN OF SPIDERS I LIKE THIS NAME YOU PICKED OUT FOR ME!!! RAPUNZEL WAS AN AMAZING LADY!!! AND BRUCE, IN HUMAN FORM YOUR ARE VERY SMALL!!

 **BirdUncle1:** that was painful to read

 **Rapunzel:** am i deeply sorry, loki just taught me how to uselower case

 **Smoll:** im not small...

 **IronDad:** brucey-bear... you are

 **BirdUncle2:** your one to talk

 **SpiderMum:** you are also small tony

 **IronDad:** stfu

 **VALID:** omg... i-

 **Rapunzel:** loki has shed some tears!!!

 **VALID:** thor be fucking quiet 

 **FurryOwO:** im not a furry!!!

 **Waifu:** OMFG IM DED

 **Waifu:** I CANTTTTTTT

 **Fiance:** can confirm, shes on the ground wheezing

 **Waifu:** BROTHER U R A FURRY

 **FurryOwO:** scandalous

 **Hypocrite:** I don't understand my name. 

 **BirdUncle1:** ofc he uses the proper punctuation

 **Hypocrite:** What does 'ofc' mean?

 **BirdUncle2:** use google

 **Hypocrite:** I don't really know how to work it yet. 

 **Jesus:** it means of course steve

 **Hypocrite:** Oh, thanks Buck.

 **Jesus:** your welcome

 **Waifu:** dead,,,, again

 **Fiance:** i can confirm again 

 **Smoll:**...jesus christ

 **Jesus:** yes?

 **Waifu:** AHHHHHHHHh

 **VALID:** jesus end me

 **Jesus:** sorry i cant peter has told me not too

 **VALID:** how unfortunate

 **Rapunzel:**  l o k i  n o 

 **Wikipedia:** thor, they appear to be joking

 **Rapunzel:** oh what a relief 

 **Goddess:** my name fits me well

 **BirdUncle1:** woah why is pepper here?? she aint an avenger!

 **Goddess:** no i am not but i keep all your asses out of trouble

 **BirdUncle1:** touche

 **WaspMum:**  oh fuck no i aint dealing with this bs

 **SpiderMum:**  hey hope

 **WaspMum:**  okay maybe i will stay for a bit

 **BugBro:**  oh you bisexual messes

 **BugBro:**  gAsP im a bugbro :D

 **MagicDad:** course you are

 **MagicDad:** you are both bugs

**Underoos:** _arachnid but...sure_

**Waifu:**  HUSBAND!!!

 **Fiance:** FIANCE!!!

**IronDad:** _peter what the fuck?!_

**Underoos:** lmao hey

 **IronDad:** hey?! is that all youve got to say?? what were you doing up at that ungodly hour???

 **Underoos:** sleep is for the weak

 **SpiderMum:** that means you either cant sleep or you dont want to for a certain reason

**BugBro:** _how the-_

**WaspMum:**  dont question her badassery 

 **BirdUncle1:** ^

 **BirdUncle2:** ^^

 **Smoll:** ^^^

 **Fiance:** ^^^^

 **Waifu:** ^^^^^

 **Rapunzel:** i agree!

 **Underoos:** thor you beautiful, majestic being!!! you ruined it!!

 **Rapunzel:** i am sorry man of spiders, but thank you for the nice comments!

 **Underoos:** your welcome uwu

 **Rapunzel:** what is an uwu

 **Smoll:** its basically a keyboard face like:  :)

 **Rapunzel:** oh! thank you bruce uwu

 **Waifu:** *dies*

 **FurryOwO:** *celebrates*

 **Fiance:** *marries peter*

 **Waifu:** wow

 **IronDad:** DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!

 **SpiderMum:** which is it ребенок паук?  _(i think thats russian for 'baby spider'. please correct me if i am wrong)_

 **Underoos:** both

 **IronDad:** b o t h ????

 **TonysBabysitter:** damn kid...

 **BirdUncle1:** where the fuck did you come from?! but kid... you okay?

 **Hypocrite:** language, but i agree.. you alright? 

 **Underoos:** im fine~

 **Waifu:** hes not

 **Fiance:** hes not

 **Underoos:** lies and slander

 **Underoos:** betrayal at its finest~

 **IronDad:** we will talk about this later

 **SpiderMum:** ^

 **MagicDad:** ^^

 **WaspMum:** ^^^

 **Underoos:** can i have an f in the chat pls

 **Waifu:** no u deserve this

 **Underoos:** ;-;

 **Waifu:** f

 **VALID:** wow shuri.... u lasted a second

 **Waifu:** he used a sad face.. its highly effective 

 **TonysBabysitter:** okay well,,, imma go

 **BirdUncle2:** same i have some work to do

_**[BirdUncle2, TonysBabysitter, MagicDad, Jesus, FurryOwO, Smoll, Rapunzel, Goddess, BugBro, Wikipedia, WaspMum all have gone offline]** _

**Underoos:** wow rip

 **Hypocrite:** Peter, can you please explain my name to me?

 **Underoos:** oh!! sure!! its because you do the opposite to what you say in your PSAs

 **Hypocrite:** PETER!!! THATS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!!

 **IronDad:** what psas????

 **VALID:** oh yh them

 **Fiance:** petes showed us them

 **Waifu:** entertaining 

 **IronDad:** you are showing me these and we are having a movie night tonight

 **BirdUncle1:** yayayayaayayyaayyayayayayayayayayayay

 **SpiderMum:** ill go tell people

_**[SpiderMum has gone offline]** _

**IronDad:** we have friday for-

 **IronDad:** nevermind

 **Fiance:** well see u all tonight then

**_[Waifu, Fiance, BirdUncle1, VALID, Hypocrite, IronDad have all gone online]_ **

**Underoos:** wow....

_**[Underoos has gone offline]** _

* * *

 

_**4:32pm** _

_**[MJ has added Peter, Ned and 9 others]** _

_**[MJ has changed their name to stfu]** _

**stfu:** alright losers, this is a decathlon groupchat used for that exact reason nothin else. teach said we should have one but i aint addin him

 **Peter:** gAsp

_**[Peter has changed the chats name to decathlon's sluts]** _

**stfu:** perfect

_**[Peter has changed their name to kms]** _

_**[kms has changed Ned's name to ATeddyBear]** _

_**[kms has changed Flash's name to Dickward]** _

_**[kms has changed Betty's name to Barbie]** _

_**[kms has changed Abe's name to fAlSe]  
** _

_**[kms has changed Charles' name to ded]** _

_**[kms has changed Cindy's named to stronguwu]  
** _

_**[kms has changed Sally's name to queen]** _ _**  
** _

_**[kms has changed Tiny's name to hushboyo]** _ _**  
** _

_**[kms has changed Seymour's name to bean]  
** _

_**[kms has changed Jason's insertlennyfacehere]** _

**ATeddyBear:** peter wtf

 **Dickward:** ur ded penis

 **kms:** yay finally 

 **Betty:** ooo~ i guess i kinda am barbie huh 

 **kms:** mhm! :)

 **fAlSe:** quoting me hmmm?

 **kms:** course

 **ded:** im never talkin in here

 **kms:** and thats why i called u ded

 **stronguwu:** oh uwu

 **kms:** uwu

 **queen:** peter fuck off >:(

 **kms:** ;-;

 **stfu:** sally fuck right off

 **kms:** :)

 **hushboyo:** o h  p e t e r  i  u n d e r s t a n d  m y  n a m e

 **kms:** g o o d  n o w  h u s h 

 **Dickward:** fucking stop

 **bean:** im not even small jesus

 **kms:** lies

 **ATeddyBear:** peter you cant really say anything 

 **stfu:** ^

 **Barbie:** ^^

 **hushboyo:** ^^^

 **stronguwu:** ^^^^

 **kms:** alright  a l r i g h t

 **insertlennyfacehere:** omg course ly2 peter

 **kms:** uwu 

 **Dickward:** ew gay

 **stfu:** now listen here you piece of scum 

 **kms:** mj... lemme handle this...

 **ATeddyBear:** he is vv passionate about this stuff

 **stfu:** ah yes ofc

 **Barbie:** spill the t e a sis

 **stronguwu:** p r e a c h

 **bean:** go peter go

 **insertlennyfacehere:** damn.... hes taking a long time

 **fAlSe:** can flash get kicked off for this??

 **hushboyo:** ^^

 **Dickward:** why for stating the truth??

 **stfu:** ill speak to teach

 **ATeddyBear:** he is still typing

 **ATeddyBear:** oh wait he messaged me to tell you guys to get prepared 

 **kms:** What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo.

 **stfu:** oh my fuck peter

 **ATeddyBear:** lmaoooo

 **Barbie:** ****oh yass queen

 **stronguwu:** fucking golden

 **bean:** sOb

 **insertlennyfacehere:** ****this is going around school 100%

 **fAlSe:** FaCtS

 **hushboyo:** <3

 **queen:** peter omFg

 **ded:** wow

 **Dickward:** what the f u c k 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so many reads on chapter 1... thank you all sm omg  
> welp! i was bored so i decided to write another chapter!! its bad i know but ayyy this one was also a lot longer huh sksk
> 
> social medias:  
> Insta:  
> chels_uwu  
> pure_edittz
> 
> Twitter:  
> _deku_stan_
> 
> feel free to message me! and if you want my discord message me too uwu

**Author's Note:**

> that's it for the first chapter.. just a brief start :)  
> hope you enjoyed ~


End file.
